


The Big News

by Plumetta



Series: Baby makes Three [10]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 05:35:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1333999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plumetta/pseuds/Plumetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hailey Abernathy tells the rest of her family her plans after graduating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Big News

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything the universe belongs to Suzanne Collins.

Hailey was fidgeting and moving her food around her plate.

Effie was worried. “Sweetie, do you feel sick?

“No Mom. I’m fine.

“Everything all right at school?

“Uh huh.

“Mitchell?

“Yeah.

“Then what’s wrong?

“Nothing.”

“Hailey, either tell us what’s wrong or eat. Haymitch said. You’re upsetting your mother.

Hailey gave him an angry look. He knew what was bothering her and he wasn’t giving her a graceful exit.

She put her fork down. “Mom…..I applied to the School of Fashion Design in the Capitol.

Effie gasped. “In the Capitol?

“Yes.”

“Hailey, how could you do that without discussing it with us?

“I….wasn’t sure I would get in so why bring it up?

“That makes sense.” Haymitch said softly

Effie frowned. “Well, I guess you’ll be hearing soon.”

“Yeah. What do you think Mom?

Haymitch glared at his daughter and mouthed. “Not fair.”

Haymitch answered. “I think your mother and I will support whatever decision you make.

Effie was surprised at his answer but followed her husband’s lead. “Of course we will. I mean your father and I will miss you terribly but….it’s an opportunity you wouldn’t have here in 12.

“It’s also very expensive.” Hailey said.

“That’s true.” Effie agreed. “It’s not just the school, its living in the Capitol is very expensive. 

“Since when are the two of you worried about spending my money? Haymitch asked. “Am I dying?

Both the ladies in his life gave him annoyed looks.

“Mom…..what if I’m not good enough?’

Effie folded her hands together. “It is a tough business. It’s not for everyone but if it’s something you want to try you might regret it if you don’t.

“Yeah but what if I fail? Can’t you see the headlines? Haymitch Abernathy’s daughter dropout. Victor’s daughter un-victorious.

“It’s better than alcoholic, drug addict or teen mother. Haymitch said.

Haymitch! Effie snapped. “She’s being serious.

“So am I. 

Effie frowned. “You know Hailey, before I was an Escort I wanted to lead a prep team. I tried to learn everything I could about cosmetology. I took classes but they said I wasn’t daring enough.

Haymitch started to choke on his drink. “You weren’t daring enough??? I seem to recall butterflies on your face.

“Butterflies? Hailey asked.

“That was a long time ago.” Effie said.

Haymitch shook his head. “Nah, the day before yesterday.

“It was the 75th Reaping. I…..picked your father’s name out of the bowl.

Hailey’s eyes grew wide. “But Uncle Peeta went into the Games.

Haymitch held Effie’s hand lost in the past. “Yeah, but he volunteered for me. If your mother hadn’t picked my name I’d probably be dead today.

“Why? Hailey asked.

“Because I would have had to volunteer for Peeta or be killed on the train by Katniss. That was the day your mother saved my life.

“Your father returned the favor after the war.”

Hailey looked at her parents. She hoped she could love someone as deeply as they loved each other. Peeta loved Katniss like that and had since they were kids but she didn’t think she loved Mitchell like that.

“Mom.” Hailey said. “I got the letter. I got in.”

Tears formed in her mother’s eyes. “Congratulations. Are you going to accept?

Hailey looked at her father and then said. “Yes. I want to try, if it doesn’t work out I can always come back home…..right?

“This will always be your home Sweetheart.” Haymitch said.

Effie hugged her daughter. ‘I’ll miss you so much but…..

“I know Mom. I’ll miss you too.”

 

The next night they invited the Mellarks to dinner and the announcement.

Haymitch handed Hailey a glass of wine before she came into the living room.

“I’m not trying to start you down my path but…Katniss won’t take this well.

He walked in with his arm around Hailey and said. “Hailey has something to say.

“Are you marrying Mitchell? Petra asked. “I want to be a flower girl.

Hailey’s jaw dropped. “No, I’m not getting married.

Katniss and Peeta exchanged worried looks. “Are you….Katniss moved her hand to indicate a baby bump.

Haymitch grumbled. ‘I wouldn’t be celebrating that Katniss.

“I’m going to school in the Capitol to learn Fashion Design.”

The Mellarks were stunned into silence. Peeta recovered first. “Congratulations.”

Ten year old Petra was upset. “You’re moving away??

“Not for a few months. Hailey said.

Eight year old Garrison wasn’t any happier. “But you help me with homework and you don’t get mad at everything like Petra.

“Again, I’m not going till after the Harvest Festival. That’s a long way away and I’ll be back for visits.

Petra jumped up and hugged Haymitch. “Uncle Haymitch, make her stay.

Garrison joined his sister. “Make her stay.

Haymitch petted both of them and Peeta stood up to pull them away. “Hailey is a young woman. Haymitch said gently. “I can’t make her stay.”

Katniss was furious. “Yes, you could. You could refuse to pay for it. You could ask her to stay because you’re old…you could.

“Katniss….he said harshly. “Don’t tell me what to do with my daughter.

“How can you let her go there? She yelled. “You’re going to send her into the arena.”

“Katniss, it’s a school not a bloodbath. Peeta calm her down.

“Don’t tell me to calm down. I’m not the one letting her kid ruin her life.

“Katniss how can you be so cruel? Effie cried.

“It’s just a surprise. Peeta said. “We need some time to get used to it. “Kids, I think we should go home. Peeta gave Hailey a kiss on the cheek. “I’m sorry we ruined your big night. I…We’ll…..see you in a few days.

The Mellarks left, Hailey downed her wine in one gulp and poured another glass, Effie was crying and Haymitch was angry.

Hailey finished her second glass and said. “Since we’re not having Happy Family Dinner, can I go see Mitchell? 

Effie dried her eyes. “I suppose so. It will get your mind off things.”

Hailey reached for her coat but her father picked it up.

“Hailey, I know you’re hurt. It might not be any easier telling Mitchell.

“I know. He’ll miss me. I don’t want to break up though.

“I know but..I’m going to ask you to promise me something. It’s not fair but I’m pulling my last Dad card.

Hailey was completely confused. “What?”

He took a deep breath. “Promise me you won’t sleep with Mitchell tonight? Even if you’ve slept with him before.

“Dad I haven’t.

“Hailey, just promise me not tonight. Your emotions are all over the place. I have a feeling if you have sex tonight you’ll get pregnant.

Hailey blushed. “Dad, this is embarrassing.

“If you think this is easy for me, you’re crazy. Look promise me you won’t do it tonight. Not because I’ll be mad or disappointed but because I'm asking you. Not as your father but as one of the best friends you'll ever have

Hailey kissed him on the cheek. “I promise Dad, not tonight.”

He nodded. “Good. Your mother will take you to the Capitol tomorrow for……birth control. When he wants to have sex tonight tell him Effie is getting you protection so you just have to wait a few days.

“Dad, I’ve made out with Mitchell but he hasn’t asked to go further.

“He will tonight. Haymitch said.

“Dad.

“Maybe I’m wrong but…you promised me.

“Okay. Dad I think you're wrong. I’m upset, Mitchell won’t want to take advantage of that.

He helped her with her coat and kissed her on the forehead. “Come home safe Sweetheart.”


End file.
